


Hiro is the Blackened

by darkdevas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Death, Execution, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oneshot, Platonic Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya - Freeform, Scars, Trigger Happy Havoc rewrite, byakuya and hiro are friends, chapter three rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdevas/pseuds/darkdevas
Summary: A chapter three rewrite about what if Hiro caught Hifumi trying to kill Taka and becomes blackened. This has platonic Hiro/Byakuya (Byakuya is a minor in THH).There's also self-harm mentioned and razors in the execution.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Togami Byakuya, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Hiro is the Blackened

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a one-shot. Closer to the end there's self-harm and razors mentioned. There's also character death and cursing, so please be careful reading!

He hadn’t meant to. Really. Hiro had just received a note and then...Well, he went to meet with Celeste and Hifumi. However, a sudden prediction told him to be careful. He should have just gone back to his dorm, but instead, he waited and when snuck to look at the room he saw Hifumi...A hammer...And Taka.

It wasn’t hard to knock Hifumi out. Hiro had limited physical strength but Hifumi wasn’t very strong, and once he fell on the ground, Hiro realized very quickly that someone was walking towards the room.

He grabbed Taka and hid behind a pile, Taka still blankly staring at the floor.  
“Hifumi? Have you finished?” A familiar French accent asked. However, soon, Celeste walked into the room and saw Hifumi on the floor...And Taka nowhere to be seen.

“...You failed? You-- You idiot, what about our plan? Argh! That stupid hall monitor is going to report this-- Oh you absolute IDIOT!” In a fit of rage, Celeste grabbed the hammer and slammed it into Hifumi’s head. Again. And again. And again.

Finally, finished, Celeste dropped the hammer and tried to catch her breath. Hiro wasn’t sure what happened next, whether she saw them or they made a sound but…

“Whos there? I won’t kill you...We can make a plan, listen to me…” Slowly, Celeste began to walk over.

Hiro desperately looked for something to protect him and Taka with. Nothing. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He had no choice. He had to protect Taka. Taka didn’t deserve this.

Hiro quickly stood up and rushed towards Celeste, hitting her down by using his shoulder.

“You absolute buffoon! Fine! I will kill you then!” Celeste hissed, trying to crawl to the camera. Unable to look at her, Hiro kicked her as hard as he could in her sternum and forced her onto her back before wrapping his hands around her neck.

He couldn’t think clearly. Just squeeze and ignore the way her nails scratched at his arms.  
Isn’t this what Leon had done? Hadn’t Hiro learned from that? He...He was going…

Celeste’s body had been limp for a good five minutes. She had no pulse. Oh. Oh, God. He...He had just KILLED her?!

“What am I going to do...Oh god...Taka! Shit--”  
Taka didn’t respond. Hiro went over to Taka and took a deep breath.  
“I’m...I’m going to be right back. Stay here. Don’t look anywhere else,”

Hiro then went, rushing off. Where the fuck would he be…

\-----------------------------------------------

Hiro would consider Byakuya a friend. Whenever Toko or Makoto wasn’t bothering Byakuya, Hiro would try to spend his free time with the other. As much as the blonde tried to brush him off at first, eventually, he was giving Hiro book recommendations, occasionally a small smile, questions about his talent...Yeah. Byakuya was his friend.

So that’s why he was knocking on Byakuya’s door. And thank God, he answered. It just took one glance for Byakuya’s eyes to widen partially.

“Hiro...What did you do?”  
“I need your help, man, I...I didn’t want to,”  
“Lead the way,”

The pair went back to the equipment room, and the moment the pair opened the door and entered Byakuya recoiled.

“Hiro, did you kill both of them…?”  
“No! No...Celeste got me and Taka here, and I made a prediction and ended up waiting. Hifumi was trying to kill Taka, so I knocked him out but then Celeste came so Taka and I hid...But Celeste had a rage fit and killed him. Then, well, she said she was going to kill me...And yeah,”  
“What do you want me to do? Hide the bodies? We can’t move Hifumi-- And you need Taka to leave with his eyes shut,”  
“Huh?”  
“For the body discovery announcement,”  
“Shit, yeah...I guess I don’t count,”  
“As the blackened now, no you don’t,”

Hiro walked over to Taka, “Hey, bud? Keep your eyes shut, I’m going to help you get out of the room. Then go to your room,”

Taka had the extreme moments where he seemed to get almost Mondo-like, but they were rare if he wasn’t around Alter Ego. Therefore, in his depressed state, he followed Hiro’s instructions with no complaint and returned to his room.

“Okay. We can plan now,” Byakuya locked the door.  
“Plan?”  
“Plan you graduating, obviously,”  
“What?!”  
“Otherwise you’ll be executed,”  
“But…”  
“What?”  
“Why? Why for me, Byakuya? That doesn’t benefit you, man,”

Byakuya pushed up his glasses, “That doesn’t matter. She got you here with a note, yes?”  
“Uh...Yeah, it’s here,” Hiro handed it to him.  
Byakuya scanned over it, “She didn’t write your name. Good. Alright, well, we’re going to frame me for the murder,”  
“What?! Are you crazy?!”  
“No. You strangled her, yes?”  
“Uh...Yeah,”  
“I’ll get the library’s extension cord and leave it tied around her neck...No, I’ll make sure to give her marks with it,”  
“...You’re going to strangle a dead girl’s body?”  
“It isn’t the worst thing I’ve done,”

“You’d need a motive, though,”  
“The motive is money, correct?”  
“Yeah, but you don’t need it,”  
“Fine, my motive will just be what yours was,”  
“...What if they realize I was here?”  
“Then my motive will be protecting you,”  
“Byakuya…”  
“You need to go get an alibi by being in your room. Go. I need to fake all of this,”  
“But--”  
“I’m being serious, time is running out, I need to be done before the morning announcements,”  
“Thank you, Byakuya,”

Byakuya didn’t answer, though Hiro could have sworn his expression changed. However, heeding the other’s words, Hiro ran off.

\-----------------------------------------------

It didn’t take too long until Hiro saw Byakuya heading back to his room, and not too long afterward the morning announcements rang. Almost all of them headed to the dining hall...And it didn’t take too long for everyone to realize Hifumi and Celeste were missing.

They split off into pairs looking around the school for them. Byakuya went with Hiro, leading him to the library. Hiro assumed he was just trying to avoid the equipment room.  
It ended up being Kyoko and Makoto who found the bodies. Makoto rushed and inform each pair. Sakura and Hina agreed to guard them, and then the investigation began.

“...Why are we investigating, Byakuya?” Hiro whispered as they headed to the equipment room.

“It would look odd if we didn’t. I also want to know Celeste’s plan,”

However, Hiro felt like he was going to pass out just looking at Celeste’s body. Byakuya had truly gone out of his way to make everything...Different.

He had moved Celeste’s body and made it look like she’d died from the cord. Hifumi’s blood was still all over her, and it seemed that Byakuya hadn’t done anything with him.  
Perhaps the weirdest discovery they found was a weird suit that looked like a superhero. It seemed that a human would fit in there.

Even though Hiro glanced around, he couldn’t find the hammer used to kill Hifumi.  
Before long, Monokuma called the class trial. Hiro entered the elevator and tried to ignore the knot building in his throat.

\-----------------------------------------------

“First, it’s important to note that Celeste murdered Hifumi,” Kyoko pointed out.  
“Huh? How do you know that?” Hina asked.  
“Because of the blood, mainly, but um...Also, I entered the room first. When I saw Hifumi, the body discovery announcement played. It wasn’t until Kyoko and I saw Celeste that the second one played,”

“And to clarify, we’re sure that the blackened doesn’t count as a person?” Sakura asked.  
“Yes, I asked Monokuma,” Kyoko said.  
“B-but wouldn’t that mean...T-two people saw Hifumi and one person saw Celeste?” Toko asked.  
“Yes. Given Celeste murdered Hifumi, the murder could have been self-defense. Celeste had a plan involving two other people, besides Hifumi,”  
“You’re suggesting Hifumi was just randomly there?” Byakuya sneered.  
“No...Hifumi was part of the plan too. But he was supposed to kill someone. And I can prove it with this! There were blueprints to the suit found in Hifumi’s room...The person that wasn’t killed was supposed to be framed!” Makoto exclaimed.  
“This seems very theoretical,” Byakuya rolled his eyes, “Continue,”

“Actually, Byakuya...I wanted to ask you a question,”  
“What, commoner?”  
“There was a note in Celeste’s hand. With your name at the top...It was an invitation to the equipment room at 6 AM,”  
Huh? Hadn’t the note been clear of a name? Did Byakuya write his name there?  
“Yes. She attempted to give it to me and I refused, and gave it back to her,”  
“Why?” Hina asked.  
“I had no reason to speak to Celeste. I assumed it was a murder plot. Surprise, I was correct,”  
“Okay, fine, but the extension cord was found again!”  
Byakuya frowned, “And?”  
“It’s...From the library. Where you stay?”  
“And everyone knows that now. They could be confusing you using that. Use your brain, Naegi,”  
“Fine, you’re not off the hook yet though…”

“W-what was that suit?”  
They all argued back and forth for a while about the suit before eventually realizing the hammers and what Celeste’s plan must have been.  
“But...Why would she have done that?” Hiro asked.  
“Well...Money, I guess,” Makoto said.  
“She’s known for gambling. It’s not surprising she likes money,” Sakura said.  
This continued for a while, people arguing back and forth about who was more likely to commit murder based on the motive.  
“I thought we already said it was self-defense…” Toko muttered.  
“Right! Let's stop wasting time, dudes,” Hiro grinned, ignoring the way his brain was freaking out.

“So...Celeste planned to bring a victim and someone to frame to the room...But that must mean the original victim is still alive!” Makoto exclaimed.  
“But Hifumi was the original victim?” Hina asked.  
“No, that's wrong! Hifumi was the one who made the suit...So he was working with Celeste. She probably was going to kill him after!”  
“Well, w-what is everyone’s alibi?”  
“We were all in our rooms,” Kyoko sighed, “Therefore no one has one.”  
“Fantastic,” Byakuya rolled his eyes.  
“W-why aren’t we suspicious of Taka...He isn’t speaking! We could be wrong and he-he killed Celeste and Hifumi!” Toko accused.

“Please. Taka is far too weak to strangle someone, much less lift a big hammer,”  
“...Huh?” Makoto stared at Byakuya.  
“What, Naegi?”  
“No one mentioned a hammer,”  
“Argh-- No, it was a metaphor!”  
“The hammer used to kill Hifumi was hidden. You nor Hiro went near that area in your group investigation. You didn’t see it,” Kyoko pointed out.  
“It was a metaphor--”  
“You specified the size, too,” Hina murmured.  
“Shut up. You don’t have any proof,”  
“The note...The library cord...What you said...There’s a lot of proof,”  
Byakuya stared at Makoto in stony silence for a moment. Hiro practically held his breath...This had been Byakuya’s plan all along. To slip up purposefully. To frame himself.  
“Just admit it, Byakuya. It’s below you not too,” Sakura sighed.  
“D-don’t accuse Master of--”

“Fine,” Byakuya frowned.  
“What?”  
“I did it. Perhaps you aren’t as inept as I believed, Makoto,”  
“Just like that? You aren’t going to fight?”  
“It’s unfitting of a Togami to keep going without a reason,”  
“...But were you the victim or who was going to be framed?”  
“Why would I tell you that?”  
“So you were one of them!” Makoto exclaimed.  
“I didn’t say that, did I?”  
“C’mon, Togami, we have to figure out what happened!”  
“Why? I already admitted to it, did I not?”  
“Byakuya was the planned victim. Hiro was the person who was going to be framed,” Kyoko spoke up.  
“Huh? Why do you think that?” Hiro asked.  
“I’ll let Makoto figure that out,”

Makoto stared at the ground for a while, before suddenly snapping his head up.  
“The suit size! The proportions would only fit someone of Hiro’s size!”  
“Hiro and I are the same height, or at least similar,” Byakuya said.  
“Yeah, but you’re a lot thinner than him! It would be too big on you!”  
Byakuya frowned deeply.   
“Uh…”  
“So you saw the bodies and didn’t tell us? What the hell, Hiro?” Hina frowned.  
“I told him not to,” Byakuya said, “So that he wouldn’t get mixed up in the murder,”  
“So you...Killed someone. To protect yourself or Hiro?”  
“It doesn’t matter,”  
“Yes, it does. And by your answer, that means it for Hiro,”  
“Shut up, Kyoko,”  
“Why? Why would you do that for him?” Hina asked.

Byakuya stared blankly in front of him, before glancing at Hiro and sighing.  
“Because he’s my friend. That’s all. I didn’t want to see Hifumi kill him,”  
“But when did Celeste come in…?” Makoto asked.  
“She came in, so Hiro and I hid,” Byakuya said.  
“Then?” Toko asked. Fuck, Byakuya wouldn’t know this.  
“She got pissed off and killed Hifumi, until...I actually don’t know how she realized we were there. Um. I didn’t see what happened...Just Byakuya. Yeah. I...Shit,”  
“The end,” Byakuya rolled his eyes, “And before you ask, I had the cord with me before. I figured something wrong was going to occur,”

“...This seems so simple. But it has to be you...” Makoto muttered.  
“Puhuhu, are we ready to vote then?”  
“No. Makoto, do you remember Celeste’s hands?” Kyoko asked.  
“Oh! You’re right...She had blood under her nails! Meaning she scratched the blackened!”  
“Yeah? But what does that mean?” Hina asked.  
“Byakuya, roll your sleeves up. If you have marks, it means you’re blackened,”  
“No,”  
“Why not?” Makoto asked.  
“You don’t need to see my arms,”  
“Yes, we do!”  
“No--”  
“Then you’re not blackened!” Hina exclaimed.  
“Ugh…”

Rolling his eyes, Byakuya tugged up his sleeves and-- OH. Oh, Jesus...He definitely had scratch marks. But...That meant he had done them himself just in case.  
However, the main reason Hiro felt...Wrong, looking at Byakuya’s arms, was the fact that they were covered with scars ranging in color and severity. It didn’t take a genius to figure it out.

“Oh, Jesus--” Hiro and pretty much everyone else gasped. Kyoko however, left her stand and walked over to him, observing the scratches. Then, she walked back.  
“Satisfactory?” Byakuya tugged his sleeves down.  
“No. I admire your dedication, but those scratches aren’t from Celeste. You did that,”  
“Excuse me?”  
“The direction isn’t correct, and you two have different fingernail shapes. Hers are more pointed,”  
“Are you saying I’d do this for the fun of it? That I’d fake that?”  
“..I’m not sure,” Kyoko admitted.  
“Then obviously you’re incorrect, so let’s just vote already--”  
“No! We aren’t sure!” Makoto said.  
“What the hell do you mean? I ADMITTED I was blackened!”  
“It doesn’t make sense!”  
“Not to your peabrain, sure! It’s perfectly understandable to anyone with a brain!”  
“Stop,” Hiro muttered.  
“There has to be more--”  
“There’s not!”

“Byakuya! Stop!” Hiro yelled this time. Byakuya instantly fell quiet and stared at Hiro for a moment.  
“...Hiro,” The ‘no’ wasn’t said, but the way Byakuya looked at him was enough. Still...He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t let Byakuya and the rest of his friends die for his mistake.  
“It wasn’t Byakuya. Byakuya...Wasn’t even there. I..”  
“Hiro?” Hina asked quietly  
Hiro shoved his sleeves up, shoving his sloppily bandaged arms. Some of the scratches were still visible.

“...You did it?” Makoto asked.  
“Yeah. She was going to kill Taka. I made a prediction and didn’t go into the room until I saw Hifumi try to kill him...Then you can assume the rest. Basically what I said before,”  
“Where did Byakuya come in, then?” Sakura asked.  
“...I asked him for help. We got Taka to leave the room with his eyes closed so he wouldn’t be counted with the body announcement. I don’t know what Byakuya did to frame himself,”  
“You weren’t involved at all, Byakuya? You just...Helped him?”

“Hiro-” Byakuya said, ignoring Makoto. He looked...Almost scared.  
“It’s fine. Seriously. Thanks, man. Just tell Makoto how you framed yourself, yeah?”  
“...Hiro strangled her with his hands. I used the cord to make it seem like she died from that and to ensure there were marks on her neck. The note was Hiro’s, it didn’t have a name on it so I added mine. I hid the hammer so I could use it to show I was guilty by messing up,”

“That was...Well thought out,” Hina said.  
“No. I should have realized about the fingernails and used a knife instead of my own. I messed up that,”  
“I find it hard to believe Hiro asked you to do that…” Makoto said quietly.  
“He didn’t. I did it on my own,”  
“Puhu! How cute! The cold ‘heartless’ guy going out of his way to protect someone!” Monokuma laughed.  
Byakuya looked over to Hiro, “I apologize for failing you,”  
“What? Byakuya, no--”

“IT’SSSS VOTING TIME!”

\-----------------------------------------------

Hiro was voted.  
“Guess I deserve this...Take care of Taka for me, would you?”  
“Monokuma,” Byakuya said, “I must ask that you execute me instead,”  
“Huh? We talked about this last time!” Monokuma said.  
“Exactly. Isn’t that boring for you? Repetitive? No plot twists whatsoever...Just whoever is voted?”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
“You could execute me instead. It’d be more entertaining than the blackened being discovered and executed every time. Plus, then you’d get to watch people live with a blackened,”  
“Hm...That’s not a bad idea!”  
“Byakuya, what the hell are you doing?” Hiro asked.  
“Yeah...Change of plans! Byakuya Togami will be executed instead!”  
“Byakuya, no!”

“...I’m just making sure I don’t fail you, Hiro,” Byakuya said. And, not too long after, the chain wrapped around his neck.  
“No, ‘Kuya--”  
“Hey, Hiro? Thank you,” Byakuya smiled. A real, full smile. Then, Hiro watched in horror as he was tugged back...Just like Leon and Mondo.

Byakuya was in the middle of the execution area by the time the rest of their class got there. He was sitting, arms chained to the ground, in the middle of a clear box. On the glass, there were quotes-- or rather, insults scrawled on it in some sort of marker. 

They ranged from things like anti-gay slurs to ‘worthless’, ‘unworthy’, etc. Perhaps things that Byakuya had been told? The top of the glass was open, and at the top, Monokuma was sitting with some sort of machine.

The bear began to drop things. It started with coins. From that distance, they obviously hurt, but Byakuya seemed to be doing his best to not react. That seemed to anger Monokuma, as he then began to dump razor blades. 

A few of them cut Byakuya, however, he didn’t respond. Instead, he looked up and locked eyes with Hiro who was gripping onto the fence as hard as he could.

Monokuma switched to books. Those actually seemed to hurt. Given their thickness, Hiro wasn’t surprised at the fact he could hear them cracking against his friend's skull. Over, and over again. The corners would occasionally catch and scratch him. It was slow. Painful. Every smack made the rest of them cringe.

But not as much as they cringed when Monokuma switched to bricks and began to pelt them downwards. They broke against Byakuya’s body, and thanks to the books, the cage was beginning to be filled. After the 5th brick against his skull, with blood streaming down his face, Byakuya slumped over. Unable to hold himself upright any longer.

Seemingly taking this as a win, Monokuma increased his speed, smashing them as hard as he could against Byakuya’s body. Occasionally cracks could be heard over the other noise...Bones.

It wasn’t however until a brick hit Byakuya’s neck and made a cracking sound that Byakuya stopped moving. This didn’t mean Monokuma stopped however, he continued smashing bricks against Byakuya’s limp body until he was covered. And then, with a grin, Monokuma broke the glass.

The books and bricks fell away, and Monokuma drove the machine away. Then, after a few minutes, the gate suddenly opened. It had done that for the other executions but there...Was no reason to check. However, Hiro couldn’t help but run to Byakuya, pushing off the bricks. His body was entirely mangled. 

“Hiro, c’mon…” Makoto tried, walking after him.  
“No, no, Byakuya! Please!” Hiro searched for a pulse.  
Slowly, the blonde's eyes opened. Just slightly. However, Hiro could feel his pulse weakening.

“H-hiro...Ugh...Don’t...Don’t be dumb...Again,”  
“Byakuya, no--”  
“Ugh, da-damn...hey...Thanks..thanks for being...my f-first friend,”  
“No, don’t thank me- Byakuya! Byakuya!”  
Byakuya smiled thinly, his eyes fluttering shut. His glasses had been totally smashed. The unlocking of the gate had unlocked his wrists, and his hand gently grabbed Hiro’s.  
Then, after a moment...His hand went limp too.

“Byakuya...Byakuya, no…”  
A new voice, one beside Makoto spoke.  
“Come on, Hiro...It doesn’t help...I’m sorry,” Taka murmured. Hiro turned around, ignoring the hot tears that had fallen down his face. Taka offered a handout, and Hiro took it.  
“...Thanks, Taka,”  
“You protected me...Now I can help you,”  
The pair walked away from the execution area, what was going to happen next entirely uncertain. However, Hiro made just one promise to himself.

‘For Byakuya...I’m going to make it out of here alive. No matter what, we’ll escape.’

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a really long time, sorry if it's not the best! Hope you all are doing well :)


End file.
